How Deep Our Love Is
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Redemption Through Love". Akira learns about her past and is afraid the Autobots won't accept her, but when she's kidnapped by Shockwave, the Autobots and Wasp show her how much they love her. Done as a request for neomoon585. :)
**neomoon585, who owns Akira (meaning 'graceful strength'), Hornet, Hotaru (meaning 'firefly' in Japanese), and Bumblespark, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **This story is the sequel to "Finding Redemption Through Love." Also, the title of this story was inspired by the song "How Deep Is Your Love?" by the Bee Gees. If you haven't heard that song yet, you should. It is a beautiful love song. :)**

 **Transformers Animated belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing. Small spoiler for the Transformers Animated episode "Autobot Camp".**

* * *

 **How Deep Our Love Is**

Akira had just finished some paperwork she had brought home from work when she heard someone behind her and turned to see Wasp, who smiled at her. "Hello, sweetspark," she said, smiling at him.

"Hello, my Akira," he said, giving her a loving look as he then kissed her. "Still working on that paperwork?"

"Just finished," she said before gasping in surprise as he picked her up, making her laugh as he spun her around. "You always do that," she said, smiling again.

"Because I love you so much," he said with all his spark as he pulled her in for another kiss.

A gentle throat clearing made them jump a bit and they saw Bumblebee smiling in the doorway. "Sorry," he said a bit sheepishly. "But the Elite Guard found some files that I think you two need to see. They're about Akira's mother."

"My mother?" She asked in surprise.

Bumblebee nodded and Wasp gestured him to come in, indicating over to the computer in the room. The yellow Autobot quickly called up the files and turned to them. "Okay," he said.

Akira sat down and accessed the files, her eyes widening in shock as she read the contents, swallowing hard.

According to the files, her mother was not only Cybertronian, but a Decepticon as well and had fled after falling for a human, Akira's father. She read on that her mother never returned to the Decepticon ranks, but was found by Megatron courtesy of Lockdown and killed, leaving Akira in her father's care.

She sat back in her chair as the shock sank in along with the sadness of dealing with her abusive father all this time. "I'm…I'm part Decepticon?" She asked in shock.

Bumblebee quickly kneeled down to her. "No, Akira. You're part Cybertronian," he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Wasp, appreciating that Bumblebee was not only making Akira feel better but also pointing out the truth, came nearer to her. "Akira, Bumblebee's right. Your mother was a Decepticon, but that was because she chose that faction, but then chose to protect you when she married your father and had you," he said. "She had a good spark."

Akira suddenly stood up. "That won't matter!" She said. "The Elite Guard is coming, right?"

"Um, yes, they are," said Bumblebee.

"Do the others know?"

He shook his head. "I thought you should know first," he said.

That didn't help the young girl much. "They'll never accept me now, especially the Elite Guard," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Akira, it's alright," Wasp said soothingly. "They already accepted you a year ago."

"That was before this!" She exclaimed. "They won't feel the same when they learn of this. I'm the child of an enemy!"

With that, she ran off. "Akira!" They called out to her and saw her run out the door.

"Bumblebee, I'm going after her," said Wasp.

"Wait, Wasp," said the yellow Autobot. "The others need to know and we need to tell them that Akira's afraid they'll turn on her. Once we do that, we'll go find her. And it'll give her a chance to sort through this new information."

Wasp looked worried. "But, Akira needs me," he protested.

"Yes, but she also needs all of us too and our reassurance that she's one of us, regardless that her mother was a Decepticon."

Bumblebee saw Wasp nod in agreement. "Okay, but no matter what Optimus says, I'm going after Akira after we tell them what the Elite Guard found," he said firmly. "I can't lose Akira. She's my…what do humans call the person that makes them whole?"

"Their other half," Bumblebee said gently. "And deal."

* * *

Akira looked at herself in the window of one of the shops in Detroit, seeing her eyes filled with tears and the top part of her hair that was naturally red. She looked down and was about to head to Dinobot Island until she was suddenly grabbed from behind roughly. Knowing it wasn't Wasp, she began struggling. "Let go!" She said.

"Ah, finally. I've got you," came a voice she didn't recognize and she turned to see it was Shockwave behind her.

"Shockwave!" She exclaimed sharply. "Let me go!"

She suddenly felt sick and saw her surroundings change, but she was still trying to get her senses back as she was then thrown into a cage. "Megatron will be pleased," said Shockwave. "He's been searching for you for a long time, Akira."

She looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

He looked at her. "Why, you didn't know?" He asked in mock surprise. "You are a techno organic with healing abilities and strength that is greater than the strongest bots combined."

Akira glared at him. "You're lying!" She said.

He laughed evilly. "When it comes to having a hostage worth having to ransom off, I find only the best hostages and you, my dear, are the prime hostage for me and the prime soldier for Megatron," he said.

She was stunned as she tried to process the news he had given her along with the news Bumblebee had told her earlier. She sat down and began thinking of Wasp and right then, she knew he was coming for her. She smirked, knowing Shockwave was going to get what he deserved when Wasp arrived.

Meanwhile, the Autobots had just learned of Shockwave kidnapping Akira and Wasp jumped up. "I'm not waiting," he said. "I'm going after them."

Optimus saw he was serious. "Alright," he said. "But Bumblebee's going with you while the rest of us deal with Shockwave and find out where Megatron is."

"Just leave a piece of Shockwave for me," said Wasp. "He's the one that caused me to be locked up all those years ago."

The Elite Guard soon came and was briefed. Ultra Magnus gave the go-ahead and they headed for Dinobot Island, where they found Shockwave's ship being torn down courtesy of some angry Dinobots and Grimlock suddenly chomped down on Shockwave's leg. "Let go of me, you fool!" The 'Con said angrily.

Akira quickly squirmed free and felt Swoop pick her up and move away from his leader, who was bashing the 'Con around pretty good. Seeing the Autobots, Swoop set Akira down and gently nudged her towards them. "Go," said Swoop urgently. "Friend, go."

She turned to him and gently touched his face. "Thank you," she said and then ran to Wasp. "Wasp!"

Hearing her call him, Wasp turned and caught her as she flew at him. "Akira!" He said. "My Akira, are you alright?"

"I'm alright," she said.

Shockwave suddenly got free of the Dinobots and charged at them. "Give me the girl!" He demanded.

Wasp pulled out his stingers and fired. "You leave my sparkmate alone!" He said, zapping Shockwave as hard as he could. Bumblebee was right beside him and the Autobots joined in.

Shockwave suddenly used an attack that knocked them all back and he towered over Wasp. "I should have had you melted into scrap years ago!" He screamed at the weakened bot. "No matter, I'll finish what I started right now."

An energy sword formed in his hand and Shockwave raised it to bring down on Wasp. "NO!" Akira screamed and darted in between Wasp and Shockwave, feeling the sword strike her and wound her.

"AKIRA!" Wasp screamed in horror as he caught her, cradling her in his arms. "Akira," he said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Shockwave teleported away angrily, but the Autobots were more concerned about the girl that was now dying in Wasp's arms. She opened her eyes. "Wasp," she whispered.

Ratchet came up to them, but saw Akira's wound was too deep and he sadly shook his head. "I'm…I'm sorry, Wasp," he said. "Her injury is deep."

They all heard the medic's unspoken words. It was too late for Ratchet to try and mend Akira's wound. The girl looked at them all, taking some deep breaths. "Guys, it's okay," she said.

"Akira," Optimus said softly. "Even though your mother was a Decepticon, we think no less of you, because you're an Autobot. Your origins don't change that."

She smiled at his words. "Thank you," she said as she felt her time was now very short. "I just want you all to know something."

"What?" Wasp asked gently.

Akira took another deep breath. "I don't regret anything," she said. "You guys will always be my one true family and I'll always love you all."

She then looked at Wasp. "And I'll always love you, Wasp," she said as she breathed a final breath and her eyes closed peacefully.

"Akira," Wasp choked out, his optics filling with tears as he held the girl close and began sobbing. The distraught Autobots bowed their heads as their sparks grew heavy with sadness for losing Akira and for Wasp, who continued crying, clutching Akira to him, his actions telling them how much their teammate had loved the girl.

Just then, Bulkhead noticed a faint blue light that looked like a spark. He looked and was stunned to see the whole area was lit up by that blue light. The others noticed too and Wasp felt something shift in his arms and looked down at Akira, whose face was glowing with a blue aura before something most of them had only seen one other time happened.

Akira's body began changing from her human form to metal. "She's turning into a Cybertronian!" Bumblebee exclaimed as they all watched. The transformation was soon done and Akira opened her green eyes, seeing them all looking at her in shock. She glanced down at her body and smiled.

"Hi, guys," she said as she stood up. The light faded to show Akira's midnight blue armor with red stripes and a pale blue faceplate that brought out her green optics.

Overjoyed, Wasp pulled her into him. "Akira!" He exclaimed. "You're…you're…,"

"Alive," she said. "My healing factor kicked in. That and the love from all of you healed me. I'm now a true Autobot."

"You always were, my Akira," Wasp said as he pulled her into a deep kiss and continued to kiss her even though he knew the others were watching, but all he cared about was that he had Akira back and wasn't ashamed to kiss her in front of everyone as the Autobots cheered and welcomed the girl back warmly. That evening, Wasp couldn't wait and asked Akira to be his mate and she accepted to his delight. The two felt love surround them as they sealed the deal between them and the girl felt her love kiss her deeply as she clung to him and returned the kiss lovingly. A few days later, they received more good news as Ultra Magnus himself personally came to talk to Wasp and offer him a chance to become an Elite Guard member. He could pick up where his training left off. Wasp happily accepted and two months later was made an Elite Guard commander of a team that was sent to Earth to work alongside Optimus' crew. He couldn't have been happier that he not only got his dream to be part of the Elite Guard, but he also had Akira, the girl he had fallen so hard for, as his sparkmate.

One evening, Wasp was reminiscing his life while looking at the Elite Guard wings that surrounded his Autobot insignia. He suddenly felt two arms wrap lovingly around his waist, one hand reaching up and resting over his insignia. "Honey, don't look back," came a soothing voice. "The past is gone. You're here now and you're my brave Elite Guard commander."

Wasp smiled as he turned to face his mate. "Yes, Akira," he said. "Thanks to you and your beautiful love, things are right and perfect for me once more."

Smiling, she kissed him, beckoning him to follow her. Knowing what she was doing, he chuckled, but followed her all the same, soon reaching her and kissed her again, continuing to kiss her as night came.

* * *

 _Five years later…_

Ratchet came out of the med bay, a huge smile on his face, which was rare for him as he found Wasp standing nearby looking nervous. Seeing the medic coming towards him, he looked up at him. "Is she alright?" He asked. "And the sparkling?"

Ratchet smiled again. "Wasp, you and Akira are the parents of triplets," he said.

Everyone's jaws dropped at that. "Did I hear you right, Ratchet?" Wasp asked in a stunned voice. "Akira gave birth to…triplets?"

Bumblebee and Sari looked at each other with smiles as the red-haired girl went over to Wasp. "Well, aren't you going to go meet your children?" She asked. "I bet they can't wait to see their daddy's face."

That helped Wasp snap out of his stunned state and he quickly moved to the med bay, marveling that he and Akira had triplets. He saw her look up as he entered and beside her were the three sparklings, two mechs and a femme. A huge grin came over Wasp's face as he gazed at them and then looked at her. "I can't believe it," he whispered. "Triplets."

She smiled at him and he kissed her joyfully. "Akira, I told you that you made me the happiest mech when you said you'd be my mate," he said. "You just made me the happiest mech in the universe now."

She laughed a little. "Oh, you silly goose," she said affectionately before looking at her sparklings. "Are you surprised?"

"Surprised and overjoyed," he said truthfully. "They're the most beautiful sparklings I've ever seen and they're my children."

One of the mech sparklings began crying and Wasp picked him up, noting that his son looked just like him with its green armor and had red stripes and green optics like Akira. "Hornet?" He asked her.

She nodded as she picked up the femme who was the exact image of her with midnight-blue armor and green stripes that glowed in the dark, but had blue optics like Wasp. "Hotaru," she said softly and then saw their youngest son and looked at her mate. "What should we name him?" She asked.

Wasp picked up the younger mech sparkling and sat down beside Akira as she held both the first-born mech and femme sparklings in her arms. "He looks just like me," Wasp said after a moment and then thought of something. "Bumblebee and I look alike."

Akira gave her mate a curious look. "Yes?" She asked in curiosity.

He suddenly sat up. "Bumblespark," he said.

Smiling, she nodded. "Our little Bumblespark," she said. "And our little Hornet and Hotaru."

Wasp sent a message to the other Autobots, telling them the good news and though a comlink, the Autobots cheered and congratulated the new parents, who basked in the praise as they held their children proudly in their arms. Bumblebee was a bit bashful, but proud that the youngest sparkling was named after him.

After a bit, Wasp began softly humming a song that he knew Akira loved and he saw that not only was she enjoying it, the triplets were too as they fell asleep in their parents' arms and Akira kissed Wasp on the cheek. "I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now," she said. "Besides when we met and you proposed to me."

"I feel the same way, my love," he said, kissing her deeply. "I love you and our three sparklings so much."

"And I love you and our three sparklings so much too," she said as joy and love surrounded them and the rest of the proud family in a warm, peaceful embrace.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
